


A Mage's Promise

by k_33va



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, it gets kinda sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_33va/pseuds/k_33va
Summary: Himiko’s quick rest in the cafeteria was immediately interrupted by Kokichi bombarding her with questions and usual shenanigans. She tries to convince him to let her be, but he has other ideas in mind. (Note: This takes place in AU where they attend Hope’s Peak and the killing games don’t occur.)





	A Mage's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to click here to read this fic on Tumblr :)](https://k-33va.tumblr.com/post/174347462866/a-mages-promise-himiko-x-kokichi)

Himiko took a long sigh for what’s felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. “I already told you, my magic _is_ real.”

“C’mon, Himiko.” Kokichi’s sly grin  couldn’t have been any wider. For the past several minutes, he was pestering the magician relentlessly on her magic abilities. He didn’t know why she was so adamant about it, but it was fun to watch her get more and more irritated with him. She couldn’t regret her decision to lounge in the cafeteria during her free period anymore than now.

“I know you’re notthat dumb to believe yourself,” he said, standing opposite to Himiko’s seat and watching her glare right back at him. “Just admit it already! All that you’re really good at is a couple of card tricks.”

Himiko frowned, pulling down the rim of her hat over her face. “Not _just_ card tricks. I can do much more than that.”

“Oh yeah? What else can you do?”

“Nyeh…I could turn you into a slimy bullfrog so that I can rest without being interrupted.” She slowly slouched into her chair. “Or maybe I can make myself disappear. Then, you wouldn’t bother trying to find me.”

“I’m not teasing you, I’m just telling you the truth,” he stated bluntly. “The most ‘magical’ thing you can do is probably the most predictable thing ever. Like releasing doves from your hat.”

“Stop it already,” she groaned. “Just leave me alone and go bother someone else!”

Kokichi snickered, vaulting over the dining table and sitting in the chair right beside her. “Am I getting you upset? Like, am I actually causing you to emote besides feeling tired? Finally! So what’cha gonna do to make me leave? Gonna give me a death curse? Bad omens for me and the future generation of my bloodline?”

“Mmm…nothing,” she murmured. “It’ll be a pain to use up all of my remaining MP just to make you leave. Then I’ll have to wait for it to restore… and that sounds like it’ll be a pain, too.”

“God, is everything a pain for you to do?!”

Without warning, Himiko’s face planted itself onto the cafeteria table. She quietly mumbled, he was able to make out, “Pretty much.”

Kokichi let out a huff and crossed his arms. He felt like just by being near the magician was enough to drain him of his own stamina. Although he wasn’t falling for it, it’d fit if one of her magic abilities is sucking the life force out of people so that she wouldn’t drop dead out of laziness.

“You really believe that you’re a mage?” Himiko, face still on the table, nodded. “Then I want to see it for myself—All the spells and potions right in front of my own eyes.” 

Himiko perked up, shaking her head. “But my MP—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Your ‘levels are too low’ or whatever.” She frowned at his mockery, but he continued. “But when you can perform your magic, I want a private show. For my eyes only.”

“A…private show?”

He nodded. “If you’re really a mage like you say you are, then I can’t let everybody else know. You can be my own monkey that I can keep for entertainment purposes.” 

“…What’s in it for me? I don’t want to be doing it for someone like you for nothing. At least give me something to make me want to spend my energy on it.”

“Anything you want! Let your imagination go wild!” He hooked his arm around her waist, gently pulling her in closer. “Money, power, or even world domination if that’s your forte. I got the connections, remember? Being the Ultimate Supreme Leader shouldn’t go unchecked.”

Himiko looked down at her lap. “I don’t know…”

“But you have to convince me of your mage-ness! Please, Himiko?” He grabbed ahold her shoulders and shook them. “Pretty please?”

“Okay, fine…but—”

“Great!” Himiko rolled her eyes as he cheered in joy over her compliance. “Thank you, Himiko! Let me know whenever that ‘MP’ of yours is restored. I hope you give it your all.”

“…Sure,” she mumbled. “At least you care enough about my health to be patient.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Before she could register it happening, Kokichi leaned in close. So close that his head was under the rim of her hat and she could feel the tip of his nose brushing against hers. “I really do care about you, Himiko. You know that, right?”

Himiko went frozen, swearing she could feel a slight flutter in her chest. Unsure what to say or do next as a response, she tried to look away, but his close proximity made it difficult to. All she could do was stare into his eyes and noticed the permanent grin on his face.

Slowly, she asked, “You’re just lying to me again, aren’t you?” 

“Maybeee~.”

“I knew it…It’s not that funny to mess with my emotions, Kokichi. You can be a real pain sometimes.”

“Come on, you’re not that upset about me bothering you. You’re just mad because you like me, and hate when I get your hopes up!”

Himiko’s eyes widened. “That’s not true!”

“Yeah, you do~” he crooned. She began to struggle to push him away, her face slowly turning red. Naturally, he battled his strength against hers as he continued his teasing. “Himiko likes me~! Himiko likes me~! Himiko likes—”

_“Himiko!”_

Before he realized it, Kokichi was ripped away from Himiko and the entire section of the cafeteria where they sat together, feeling his chest crash against the hard floor. He clenched his teeth and seethed in pain, slightly disoriented from how fast he was thrown to the ground. Slowly rising up from the floor, he understood what happened as soon as he saw that familiar figure.

There was Tenko, hovering over Himiko, shaking the entire chair she was sitting in in the process. She looked incredibly worried, paying no mind to the fact that she had practically thrown her other classmate across the room with possible minor injuries.

“Himiko! Are you alright?!” Before Himiko could properly respond, Tenko pressed her hands all over her face, turning her head every which way. “Where did he hurt you? Any bruises?!”

“Get off of me, Tenko! I’m fine!” Himiko wildly kicked at Tenko’s legs to make distance, slightly cringing at how the other female looked at her with tears in her eyes. “Let go!”

Although she looked hurt by her sharp tone, Tenko backed away, but only enough to be within arm’s reach. “Are you sure you’re not hurt? H-He was on top of you and everything! Typical degenerate behavior.”

“Relax, you weirdo.” Tenko shrieked and reflexed into a defensive pose as Kokichi strides beside her. “I was just teasing Himiko for a little bit, nothing crazy. Also…” He gingerly clutched the side of his chest. “I’m 100% sure you broke my ribs...”

“‘Nothing crazy’, hah,” she sneered. “That’s what all you degenerate males say afterwards. You just play it off like harassing and touching women playfully is all meant as ‘nothing serious’! Ugh, disgusting!”

“It’s okay, Tenko,” Himiko said. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Of course it is!” she shouted. “Girls like us need to protect ourselves. Hope’s Peak Academy is infested with pests like him. I was only doing the right thing. Besides, it’s not like I killed him or anyth—”

Just as they both turned to where Kokichi once stood, they looked down and saw his body collapsed on the floor.

“Kyaahhhh!” Tenko screamed, quickly crouching down and shaking Kokichi violently. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were lying about your ribs!”

¨Kokichi!” Himiko scrambled out of her seat, sitting beside his head. She took her hand and lightly poked his cheek. “H-Hey…Kokichi…wake up!”

There was no response and that only made worry grow in the pit of her stomach. “…K-Kokichi?”

A small chuckle escaped from his lips, barely audible and raspy. He turned to her, only managing to turn his head while the rest of him remained immobile. “Himi…ko…”

Tenko didn’t seem to notice him speaking, she just babbled incomprehensible sentences and apologies. In a flash, Tenko stormed out of the cafeteria saying something the likes of ‘going to get help’. As she exited, Himiko leaned forward in an attempt to hear his quiet mumbles.

“…W-What are you saying? I-I can’t hear you.” she said.

“Do you think…that you have enough magic to heal me, do you?” He said that with a lopsided smile, and Himiko couldn’t help but feel enraged at how he’d take the situation so lightly. “‘Cuz I…could reaaaally use some health right about now…”

“No, no I can’t! You know that, you idiot!” she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. **  
**  
“Heh heh. My bad…issa joke!” he slurred. “I’m…getting kinda…tired…”

“N-No! Don’t do that! Try staying awake just a little longer!”

As much as she protested, his eyelids continued to droop until they closed shut. She called him again, but his eyes didn’t budge at all. She felt so frustrated at her uselessness, she had no great abilities to aid him in any way. All she could do was hold his head in her lap while she waited for Tenko to return.

Once she did, she came bustling in with senior students Himiko recognized by her side. Mikan, who immediately teared up the moment she saw Kokichi’s condition, and Sakura. Sakura approached the two, scooping Kokichi up off the floor and thanked her for staying by his side. Himiko didn’t remember even responding properly, but Sakura reassured her that he’ll be fine in Mikan’s hands.

Even after they all went to take him to the nurse’s office and Mikan timidly dismissed the three of them to continue with the rest of their day, Himiko made an effort to stick around in places close by. She just couldn’t leave after everything that’s happened earlier that afternoon. Especially since his injury was partially her fault.

She swore she’d make it up to him with that magic show she promised.


End file.
